Jonathans parenting methods
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: Jonathan Kent puts disipline into action with his son. When and where will it stop? Will Clark like it more than he should? Will Jonathan?


Jonathan Kent had always been the man over 40 to watch. Every feature in his face was ageless. The women in Smallville were always talking about how lucky his wife Martha had been. All the girls in school talked of how lucky Clark was to have him as a father. Even some of the manliest of men on the streets had to stop and look twice at him walking past. Of course, Jonathan was a modest man and always thought of the woman and men being friendly and the school girls being very polite for their age.

Although he was a looker, he was a strict but loving father to Clark. He always made sure that Clark did as many things as he could fairly and not to rely on his super human abilities. Jonathan came from an old, traditional family and continued the traditions in his parenting. When Clark was younger and did something wrong, he would be punished. This strict hand also came in for school work. Clark would have to drive down to the library and study if he needed too, Jonathan didn't want him super-speeding down their and getting a book that someone else could have gotten first. Clark had learnt to accept this and worked well to keep his father happy.

The Kent's had a not so recent computer in the spare bedroom of the farm house, but it had all the necessities such as internet and Microsoft word. Jonathan was happy that it wasn't used much, he didn't feel secure about what a boy of Clarks age or even his wife would find on the net.

Martha Kent was forwarding her career in politics, she was leaving Smallville for a few days to go to conferences in Gotham city. Although it was only an hour drive, she and Jonathan agreed that it was best if she stayed in a hotel, that way she wouldn't be spending two hours of her day travelling. It also helped that the room would be paid for.

Clark has pulled up in front of the yellow farm house on the Thursday afternoon his mother left. He got out of the red truck with books in one hand and his school bad tossed over one shoulder. He walked through the front door where his father had sat in the living room. After the general catching up of how their days went, Clark asked his father if it would be Ok for him to use the computer for homework for a few hours that night. Jonathan approved as it was for school, but wanted him off as soon as he was done.

It was 7PM when Clark logged on. His father was downstairs and would be for another three hours, he didn't come upstairs unless he was going to bed. Clark had lied earlier, he only needed the computer for a maximum of fifteen minutes to find out who wrote something about someone boring.

Pleased with himself, Clark logged on to the internet and did what he rarely had the chance to do and look at porn. It wasn't long before Clark had found himself on gay sites, which he found surprisingly good. Feeling the throbbing in his groin, Clark removed the button and zip of his jeans, pulled back the waistband of his black boxer briefs and pulled out his painfully large manhood. Clark began to stoke, he then pulled the bottom of his t shirt up over his neck and left it there. He rubbed his smooth, muscled body as he pumped his growing cock.

Clark panicked, just as he felt ready to spray his load on himself, the old stairs began to creak. His father must have been coming up. Jonathan thought he should check to see if Clark needed any help with his 'work'. Clark acting in heat of the moment, pulled his shirt right of and cover his groin with it, there was no way he could fit it back in his jeans with the time he had. Clark minimized the windows and pretended to work. Jonathan walked in to see his shirtless son with a panicked look.

"Everything ok in here son?" he asked.

"Yeah" squeaked a vey panicked Clark.

Jonathan understood the panicked tone in Clarks voice. It didn't take him long to understand why Clarks shirt was covering his crotch. Jonathan walked towards his son and the computer. He examined the screen. "What's this?" Jonathan asked pointing to the bottom of the screen. He took hold of the mouse and clicked on the window. Clark panicked, images from his site popped up on the screen.

"What have you got playing?" Jonathan asked.

Clark panicked, "I don't know" he said.

"You don't know" Jonathan repeated, I think you do, and with that, he pulled away the shirt covering his sons semi hard cock. "What is this?" Jonathan asked again louder, but not angry. "This is not homework, alright?" he continued, "This is not how we study, now stand up!"

Clark was confused, his jeans had slid down to his ankles as stood up, he went to pull up the briefs which where clinging to his thighs.

"Ah Ah" Jonathan said, stopping his son from continuing. "Now you lied to me" he reminded the younger boy. "I thought you had grown out of this but it looks like your still not to old to get a spanking." He stood waiting. "Hands on the desk" he instructed.

Clark felt humiliated, 18 years old and getting spanked by his father, he put his hands on the desk and bent slightly. Jonathan slapped the younger boys ass lightly at first. He continued, each blow became harder and faster. He ignored his sons screams and pleas. Clarks ass was burning, bright red too. It was only when Jonathan felt his own hand get sore ten minutes later when he stopped.

"Please dad stop, im sorry, il do anything." Clark thought of what anything could be at the same time Jonathan did.

"Anything" Jonathan found himself repeating. He didn't know why, but his hands were now undoing his own jeans. He pulled them down along with his boxers to his thighs.

"Suck it" Jonathan teased, holding his cock up. It was soft, but he thought it wouldn't be for much longer. He grabbed Clarks head and started pushing it towards his manhood. Clark resisted feebly, it was only a few seconds later that he swallowed it and began sucking. Jonathans erection grew inside Clarks mouth, up to 8". Jonathan stepped out of his jeans and boxers that lay around his ankles. Clark did the same, he continued to suck his father, his own cock returned to its full glory, maybe not as big as his father but still rock hard.

Jonathan stepped back and pulled his son up, kissing him passionately. He then turned Clark around and bent him over the desk again. Jonathan was the one kneeling now as he began to eat Clarks but hole. His tongue went deeper and deeper into Clark, who was moaning in pleasure, jacking himself. Jonathan began inserting his fingers, making his son ready for him. It wasn't long before Jonathan was up and putting his own cock into his son. Clark moaned in pain, but adjusted quickly and began to enjoy it. Jonathan pumped away while reaching round to Clarks cock and jerked it. Jonathan removed himself from Clark and turned him around and forced him onto his knees. Clark waited with an open mouth, into which his father shot his large load. Clark began to swallow, is eyes shut, enjoying his fathers juices. Clark rised and began to jerk his own manhood, his father knelt down and turned his cheek to Clarks cock, this was where Clark shot his large load. Clark knelt down and licked everything off his fathers face before letting the juices flow from his mouth to his fathers.

Clark stood up and began to limp across the room, his ass was throbbing.

"See what happens when you break the rules son." Jonathan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Your right" replied Clark, "maybe I'll break the rules more often." And with that, he walked to his bedroom and stayed there for the rest of the night. Jonathan lay on the floor of the guest bedroom for an hour or so before getting up to take a shower, proud of his strict house rules.

The end


End file.
